A Hurtful Way
by All Things Anii
Summary: He professed his love. She thought it was her last night on earth. Passion turns into more and the consequences can be of life and death. –Klaulena, Elejah –
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was the night of homecoming when Elena realized that she had changed completely. She had stabbed Rebecca in the back to succeed with her plan. It didn't help that Damon had totally agreed with her plan. As he asked her to sit the night out, she was somehow relieved because it meant that she didn't have to participate in the attempt to kill Klaus. Truth was, all she had ever wanted was to live in peace. It wasn't too much to ask. All she wanted was to have a normal life again. But it would never happen for her, not with the original family in the picture and Klaus wanting her blood.

So when they found out that they couldn't kill an Original without also killing their entire bloodline and Alaric trying to kill the entire vampire race, Elena made a decision. One night, while everybody was occupied, she went to see Klaus. It didn't take her long to find him; he was sitting on a bench drenched in blood. She tried not to be affected by the smell that came from him, when she sat down next to him. He didn't even look up; he just sat there, staring at the night. For a while, Elena just sat there with him, trying to see what he was staring at.

"Are, are you alright?" He didn't seem like it at all. He hadn't moved an inch since she got here, not even his eyes.

"Klaus?" But he didn't answer. So Elena chose a more direct approach. Slightly, she moved her arm, so that she was able to touch his hand. With a lot of caution, Elena put her hand on his, always anticipating a reaction out of him. And the reaction came, but in a different way than she had expected. Klaus took her hand and squeezed it lightly, not too hard. And then, finally, he looked at her.

She tried again: "Are you alright?"

He looked down at her hand, and as if he suddenly realized who he was sitting here with, he took her hand and placed it back in her lab.

"I'm fine."

"Well, you don't look like it."

"And why would you care?"  
"I don't know. I figured, I'd ask. I assume not a lot of people have asked you that question in the entire time of your existence."  
"You assume correctly. What do you want, Elena?"

"I wanted to talk to you without anyone trying to stop me."

"And what did you want to talk to me about?"

"A deal."

"Of course, the doppelgänger is so good at negotiating. Just ask my brother."

"Which one exactly?"

"You know too well which one. You know he fancies you right?"  
"Elijah is not of importance here."

"He values your pure heart. You look like Tatia and of course Katerina, but you are so different from all of them. You care from the bottom of your heart, even you think it's a lost cause, you never stop fighting. Why is that?"  
"It is just the way I am. I think nothing is ever fully lost."

"Even me?"

"Do you even care about my opinion in that matter?"  
"Interestingly enough, I do. Call it curiosity."  
"There is always a path for redemption. For some it is shorter, for some it is longer, but it is always there."  
"My family seems to disagree."  
"And why would you say that?"  
"Because they only tolerate me because they have to."

"You daggered most of them and left them in caskets for at least a century. You have to give them time."  
"I've never done well with patience."  
"And yet, time is all you have."  
"Immortality has its advantages."

"Do you want redemption?"  
"Sometimes I ask myself if it is all worth it."

"What do you mean?"  
"I mean, being the most feared person on the planet. Being all powerful and all that."

"So do you think it's worth it?"  
"Everything comes with a price. Loneliness and I are good acquaintances."

"You don't have to be all evil to be all powerful, Klaus."

"Yet, it is the only way I know."

"Then learn some new things."

"You know it's not that easy. Every time I tried to be different, I got betrayed."  
"I'm sorry." Klaus looked at her for a second then.

"And there it is, that pure heart of yours. You truly mean that don't you?"  
"Of course I do. I understand that your upbringing wasn't the best Klaus. You lost your brother at an early age and found out that your father wasn't your father shortly after that. He hated you for what you were and made it his life mission to destroy you and your siblings. Nobody deserves that." Klaus didn't hold her gaze, instead he looked at the moon again.

"You said something about a deal."

"Right. I figured something out the night Esther turned Alaric. I haven't told anyone yet but Alaric's life is tied to mine. If I die, so does he. I want to save my friends and if the only way to do that, is to die, then I'm ready. I've always known, at least ever since vampires came into my life, that I wouldn't have a long and normal life."

"You're willing to die?"  
"I am. But I know that you won't let me do that before you have enough blood for your hybrids. So, a couple weeks ago, I started taking my own blood. I've filled about four bags now and you can drain about four or five more out of me before I die. From the amount of blood Tyler drank when you first turned him, I assume this will get you a very long way. I want you to let me die, Klaus, but you will get to do it by draining me. I will simply fall asleep and at the same time, Alaric will seize to be a problem for all my friends."

"This is quite a plan you've come up with."

"What do you say?"  
"I have to agree with my brother; doppelgängers do know how to negotiate."  
"Do you agree, Klaus?"  
"I don't know. I need time to value my options and risks here."

"Okay, I understand that. You know where to find me when you made your decision. Please don't tell anyone from this. My friends wouldn't understand and would try to stop me."

"What about your boyfriends?"

"I am with neither Stefan nor Damon at this moment."

"You know what I mean."  
"They will be fine. They have each other and it's not the first love they overcame."  
"Ah, yes. They also fell for Katerina."

"And I'm sure they were in love before that or after that as well."

"What about you. Do you not want a family? Kids?"  
"Look at Tatia and Katherine. Tatia had a child and no husband and was killed to become the human sacrifice to turn your family. Katherine doesn't even know her child. I'm sure I would face some form of the same fate as the two of them. It's better if my bloodline ends with me. No more doppelgängers to push around."

"You are willing to sacrifice everything. Sometimes, I envy you."

"For what?"  
"For all the compassion and love you feel and that your friends feel for you."

"Your family loves you too Klaus. You all just have no talent at showing it."

"I would love to believe you."  
"Then do." Klaus smirked at her and then started to move off the bench.

"It was brave of you to come here tonight. You didn't know it, but I just turned back and I could have easily mistaken you for an animal and killed you. You gave me quite a lot to think about. I will let you know what I have decided."

"Thank you, Klaus. You're not that bad to be around when you're not trying to kill everyone I love."

"I dare say that was a compliment, Miss Gilbert."

"You just might. Goodnight, Klaus. I'm glad this is only animal blood."

She turned around and made her way back to her house. After the events of this night, she couldn't say how Klaus would decide. And Elena wondered: If she had known Klaus in his time, could she have liked him?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Time flew by. Alaric made his move and trapped Caroline in the school to lure in Elena. He also knew about the tie between the two of them and wanted to keep her safe. Her friends wanted her not to go but she couldn't let Caroline suffer. Together with Stefan and Damon and Bonnie's plan to tap into Jeremy, they wanted to desiccate Alaric and put him in a sleep just like Mikael. But their plan was almost fatal. They were able to rescue Caroline but Alaric had a death grip on Stefan when Elena took a knife and forced Alaric to let go of him. Leaving Alaric in the school, surrounded by sunlight, the friends barely got away.

That night, Klaus showed up at her window, late after dark.

"You almost died today." His words were distant and monotone.

"I know. We had to save Caroline."

"Why didn't you ask for my help?"

"Because your bloodline created all my friends. I didn't want to put you in harm's way."

"You do know that I'm immortal."

"Alaric has a white oak steak that can kill you."

"He wouldn't get that close."

"I couldn't risk it. And to be quite frank; I didn't know if you had helped us."

"It would have given you a chance at a long life."

"You're right. But we had only that one chance and now Alaric will be guarded."  
"And that is why I'm here."

"You have made your decision."

"It is undeniable that I will lose a lot of blood when I grant you your deal. Yet, in the wake of our little conversation that night, I thought, I'd give my family another shot. But for that, I need them safe. To kill you is the easiest way to make that happen."

"I'm glad I made an impression on you."

"Elena, you've made an impression on me long before that night."

"And here I thought I only ever was a face and means to an end to you."

"Not even close. But I learned to block out anything that would distract me from my goal. I would have gladly chosen Katerina over you to sacrifice, even Tatia."

"But you loved her."

"I did."  
"Klaus, what.."

"Hush, little doppelgänger. You've endured so much pain, most of it inflicted by me and you could never feel the same way for me. And that is why I grant you your deal. You deserve peace. I will drain you of your blood in the morning; you deserve one last night."

Elena was shocked. She didn't even hear that he had agreed. Klaus had just told her that he loved her. Admitted, he didn't say it right out, but he said that he would have sacrificed Tatia before her and he had loved Tatia. All hell broke loose in Elena. If this was the last night she had on this earth, then she wanted to give in to her desire. She ran up to him, not caring for his shocked face, and kissed him. For a second, he didn't move. But his body came alive almost immediately. He kissed her back, his hands all over her, lifting her off her feet and carrying her to the bed. He didn't want to ask questions, nor did she.

Tangled in hot kisses and body heat, their bodies became one. Elena gasped for air while she experienced something she had never felt before. Stars exploded around her face; his body trembling and thrusting inside of her. They both reached their climax at the same time, ending this adventure the best possible way.

Yet, the minute it was over, awkward silence hit the room. Both were lying on the bed, completely silent.

Another few minutes passed and Elena was about to get up from the bed to do anything but lie there.

"That was very unexpected."

"I have no clue what came over me, Klaus."  
"Don't look at me for an explanation."

"This is crazy."  
"Do you regret it?" Elena looked at him straight.

"No! I want you to know that I didn't. It was unexpected, but I don't regret it."

"I won't question you about it; clearly you have no idea why it happened either."  
"Does it matter? Really? It is my last night on earth and I'm content with how I spent it. I'm just a little confused. And your words are just now getting to me. You are a lot kinder than you lead on. You say you love me and you're willing to let me die. Neither Damon nor Stefan would ever let that happen."

"You are right, it doesn't matter. And don't mistake this for something that it is not. The way I feel about you would never change things. I'm bad."  
"I've seen the man you can be. I've seen a man that I could have fallen in love with."  
"The man I could have been."

"You are still capable of becoming that man."

"The only reason to become that man is going to die in the morning."

"I can't possibly be the only reason that you would become that man!"

"You fail to see. You're the only one who ever saw that man in me, you are the only one who could teach me how to stay that man. Once again will I lose something that I loved more than anything."  
"Do you regret what happened?"  
"Never. I rather spend one night with you than none at all."  
"Then hold on to this night. Let it guide you."

Klaus moved off the bed and towards his clothes. Silently, he put on all of his clothes and as a last goodbye, gave Elena another deep kiss.

"I will come get you in the morning, love."

All she could do was nod. She had signed her death certificate. At least, as a last offering, she could give Klaus something to hold on to.

Elena wasn't nervous when she woke up. She had been prepared to die for a very long time. When you live with vampires, you are constantly prepared. Elena had also prepared some letters for her friends and Jeremy. No long words, simply explanations for what and why she did it.

Klaus came and picked her up and the car ride to his house was silent. The last night still lingered on her and she didn't want to ruin the moment. Klaus was in his own thoughts and only looked at her once they made it to his house.

"I've prepared a bed for you and a nurse is here to take good care of you. It will take a little while, so it's good that you'll be comfortable."

"You didn't have to go through so much trouble."  
"I did."

"I'm so glad I met the man you could have been. I will continue to hold out hope that you can be that man."

"No one will ever see that man, love, as he was your man."

They moved swiftly into the prepared room. It was Klaus' bedroom. Beautiful and powerful just like the man Elena had made love to just last night.

The process didn't take that long and it was without pain. The nurse put a needle into Elena's arm just as she had the night after the school gym. The blood began to run out of her arm and into a blood bag. The more bags were filled, the more light headed felt Elena. She began to see her friends in front of her, smiling at her. And then she saw her parents, welcoming her into their midst.

At last, she saw Elijah. But as it appeared, he wasn't a hallucination.

"Klaus told me about your decision. Dear Elena, you didn't have to do this. We don't deserve to be saved by a pure heart such as yours."  
"You do, Elijah. We were friends once and then we betrayed each other's trust. But in my heart, we are still friends. You deserve to live as much as my friends do."  
"I could never live up to you."

"Yes you could. And I will ask one favor of you, Elijah."

"Whatever it is."

"Be a better brother to Klaus so you can help him become a better man. I know he wants to, he just doesn't know how."

"How can you be sure."

"Can you not see? He let me do this even though he knew he would not have an endless supply of blood anymore. He knows there won't be any more doppelgängers after me and yet."

"I don't have your eyes, but I will try to see what you see. I owe you that much."

"Thank you, Elijah. I will forever be grateful."

"How I wish that our time together would have gone differently."

"Fate decides how we cross path with people. They enter our lives for different reasons and they leave our lives for different reasons. Don't doubt that."

"I don't, I could never. I'm grateful for the time we had."

"So am I."

"Goodbye Elena Gilbert. The world will miss you."

„Goodbye."

Elena fell into a sleep and didn't hear or see Klaus enter the room.  
Both of the brother's listened to her heartbeat at it got weaker and weaker until it stopped completely.

"Why didn't you give her your blood?" Elijah asked.  
"Because she never wanted to be a vampire."

END of short story.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Elena woke up in a dark room. She was lying comfortably and she could move arms and legs, so she was in a bed and not a casket. It also couldn't have been Klaus' bedroom she was still lying in because that room didn't fully go dark. Wasn't she dead? What happened? Was she a vampire?

So many questions, yet she couldn't answer either of them yet. She had to get out of this room. Carefully, not to stumble, she put her feet on the ground. It was cold stone. Maybe she was in a basement. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness and as she turned around, she saw a little light shining through under a door. Moving towards that door, she noticed that she was wearing clothes, yet no shoes, but it couldn't concern her, as she wanted to find out what was going on. The door was unlocked and as soon as she opened it, the lights blinded her for a second. She didn't recognize the house right away, her eyes still adjusted to the brightness.

All of a sudden, she heard voices from upstairs. So her eyes weren't supernatural, but her ears were capable of super-hearing. What was going on? Elena moved towards the voices.

"Klaus, where did you put her body? Her friends deserve to bury her."  
"She belongs with me. She always has."

"She does not belong to you however. Don't you think they deserve to morn her?"  
"What about me, Elijah? Am I not allowed to morn her?"

"Nobody will take that away from you." 

Elena kept moving closer; a door now was the only thing that separated them. Should she knock? It was probably the safest thing to do. So she knocked.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Marie, you don't have to knock." His voice sounded so distant. But Elena wanted to find out what happened to her. So she slowly opened the door. Her hands were shaking; her breath was going unevenly as she faced the two brothers.

"So, who is going to tell me what happened to me?"

Klaus and Elijah flipped around to look at her. Both of them could not hide their surprise.

"Elena?"  
"Yes, clearly it's me. What the hell happened? Why am I still alive?"  
Klaus came up to her and only came to a hold right in front of her. He couldn't believe it was her.

"How are you here? Did you have vampire blood in your system?" Elijah was now next to her as well.

"Not that I'm aware of. I used to only take blood when I had been hurt. But that was too long ago for it to still have been in my blood stream. And when I woke up downstairs I wasn't able to see immediately. My eyes had to adjust."

"So you're not transitioning. You were dead for two days as well, you would have woken up right away if you were in transition."

"I was out for that long, Elijah? I don't like it. The scary thing is also, that I was able to hear you guys up here though. So my hearing is advanced."  
"How is that possible?" Klaus looked at her questioning.

"Look at me Klaus. Promise me, you didn't give me your blood before you drained me."  
"I promise you, Elena. However much I wanted it, I could have never done that to you. I know that you never wanted to be a vampire."  
"I believe you. But how am I alive?"  
"Listen, Elena. I don't know what is going on here or why you are alive. But I can't deny that I'm happy about it. But I will also promise you that we are going to figure out what is going on."  
"How are we going to do that?"

"I have a witch back in New Orleans, a very powerful one. She will examine you and figure out what is going on."

"I guess it's the only way to go about it. How are my friends?"  
"Rather complicated. They wanted to claim your body but I was reluctant to give it up."  
"Well, I'm glad you didn't. Otherwise I would have woken up in a casket in the ground." 

Elijah turned towards her.

"Elena, can you remember anything about your time on the other side?"  
"No, not really. It was all just blurry and full of light. And then, all of a sudden, everything was black and I was in your basement."

"Extraordinary. I assume you want to depart as soon as you can. I will call your friends to come over here."  
"No, don't Elijah." Elijah, as well as Klaus watched her confused.

"I don't want them to know yet. Not when I can't explain a thing. "  
"But they think you are dead."

"And for now that is better. I will explain everything to them once I can."  
"Do you really think that's the best idea, love?"

His use of the word love reminded her of what both of them shared. She would have to face him at some point and talk to him about it. He professed his love for her and in her last moment she had given into him. Not because she loved him as well, but because he was there and he showed her a man she could have loved. How was she supposed to tell him that now? She couldn't break his heart by telling him that they wouldn't be together. They could never be. Not the way he was.

"I can only do what I think is right. I can't face them without any answer, especially not after I wrote those letters."  
"What letters?"  
"Letters of explanation for what I did."  
"I'm sure it's not that bad."  
"Well, let's just say I was rather honest in them. Especially with Damon and Stefan."  
"What did you write?"  
"I don't really want to talk about them now. Another time, alright?"  
"Sure. We have a private jet at our disposal. Do you want to leave for New Orleans right now?"

"Let me freshen up. And I will need different clothes."  
"I will go pick up some clothes from your room. Jeremy hasn't been able to go into your room yet. He has been barricading himself in his room and nobody has been able to get him out."

"Thank you, Elijah."

"I will take care of the travel arrangements after I've showed you to a guest room where you can freshen up." 

Elena feared the moment of being alone with Klaus, but he was polite enough, or maybe just as scared, to only show her to a room and then excuse himself. There was this short moment where he had looked at her with a lingering gaze but he didn't say a word and left.

She was relieved when she was in the room. It wasn't as beautiful as Klaus', yet it was just as pompous. A bathroom was attached right to it, so Elena didn't have to leave her room to take a shower. It felt like a rebirth when the warm water ran down her body. She couldn't believe that she had been dead for two days and for some mysterious reason had come back to life. She couldn't catch a break. She was supposed to die; she had found her peace.

Something or someone had other plans for her.

Elena had to sleep. Even though she had been dead, the past hours had been draining. Finding out you're not dead and something between human and inhuman was more than she could take. The bed was so comfortable that she fell asleep almost instantly.

 _The fog that surrounded her didn't clear. It was an opaque wall of light and there was no way she could see through it. Was she alone? She heard a noise coming from somewhere but she couldn't make out from where. It sounded like crying; someone was crying and Elena wanted to find out who._

 _She started walking, hoping she wouldn't stumble over anything. Elena was trying to walk towards the noise but it seemed like she walked for hours and yet couldn't find the source of the noise._

 _All of a sudden the fog cleared and Elena was watching a scene in front of her. It was her, bending down in front of a young child – at least seven years old._

 _"Sweetie, you're alright. It's just a scratch. It will heal, I promise."  
"I know mommy, it just hurt."_

 _Mommy? Was this her child? Could this be her future? Did this mean she could have a normal life? The fog started coming back up and the scene in front of her vanished._

Elena woke up drenched in sweat. She felt confused and yet somewhat hopeful. All she had ever thought was that she couldn't have a family. The life she lived as a doppelgänger in the world of the supernatural hadn't given her a lot of hope in that department. She started to remember her state of death slowly. Would she remember more?


	4. Chapter 4

The plane was just as luxurious as the house. It was stocked with food and of course blood, even though in all her time, Elena had never seen Klaus or Elijah drink blood. Yes, she had seen Klaus kill and she had experienced him drinking her blood, but never had she seen him drink blood from a blood bag. Another indication that she wasn't transitioning was that she still dreaded blood. It was just the thing that ran through her veins and that vampires needed to stay alive.

Neither Klaus, nor Elijah had really talked to her. After she had showered last night, clothes had been lying out on her bed and Elena had assumed that the maid had brought them in while she was in the shower.

This morning Elijah had simply informed her that whenever she was ready they could leave for the airport.

Now they were sitting in a private jet on their way to New Orleans. Elena had never been out of the state and a little bit of excitement ran through her system. She had heard beautiful things about the city and it was the place Elijah and Klaus had lived most of their inhuman life. They probably had another breathtaking property lined up there.

"Would you like anything to drink, ma'am?"  
"A tea maybe? My stomach doesn't seem to like the flight."

"Surely, ma'am. Right away."

"Are you alright, Elena?" It was Elijah who asked. Klaus still hadn't spoken a single word to her since last night.

"I think so, I'm just not used to planes. I have never left the state besides a little trip to Atlanta with Damon once."  
"You've never been on a plane before?"  
"It's not that unusual."  
"I just.. there are so many beautiful places out there and it's a shame that you've not yet experienced any of them."

"I'm content with the way I lived Elijah."  
"I know you are. But maybe this chance you got will be another opportunity for you to experience some other things."  
"It might."

Elena had been right. The compound was amazing. It stood there all-powerful just as the brothers and symbolized all they had accomplished. Elena couldn't stop herself from staring a little. The inside was just as gorgeous. Whoever had done the entire interior was greatly skilled. Her room was big and open/spaced and again had an en-suite bathroom, which she appreciated. It was held in dark wood with dark furniture but with the big windows and the right amount of mirrors, the room felt inviting and comfortable. A soft knock on the door let her shift her attention.

"Come in." Klaus stepped into the room with a tray full of food.

"I thought you might be hungry."  
"I'm famished, actually. Thank you. I didn't realize I was hungry until you mentioned food."  
"You need to keep your strength up."  
"All of a sudden you care again? You haven't talked to me at all ever since you left me last night."  
"I was confused, Elena. It does happen, even to me."  
"And what are you confused about? I'm the one who came back from the dead."  
"Do you really want to have this conversation now?"

"I'm not even sure. This is all too much, okay?"  
"And that is why I wanted to give you time, Elena. Even if all I wanted to do since you got back was talk to you."

"I'm sorry. I know we have a lot to talk about."  
"I agree. The last night we spend together was definitely something."  
"Klaus.."  
"Do you regret it now?"  
"Just as I told you that night, no, I don't regret it."

"I just wanted to make sure."  
"But Klaus, that doesn't mean we will be together."  
"Don't worry, sweetheart. I wasn't holding my breath. I know I am not the man you could love."

"At least not the man you are right now."

"I know. And there is no reason to pretend I could ever change."

"As long as you think that way, there is indeed no way to pretend." He started moving towards the door. Apparently, the conversation was finished.

"We will go to see Cora tomorrow. Just come downstairs whenever you're ready. Afterwards we can discuss how you want to proceed."

"Thank you, Klaus. I mean it." He only nodded before he left the room.

Elena couldn't quite grasp what she had just experienced. Klaus would never change, and yet a small part in Elena thought that she could actually have an impact on him. But he had never been a man to go out of his way. He had his goals and aspirations and not even the person he loved could get him off his path. But what was his path right now? He was the most powerful creature in the world and yet, Elena didn't have any clue what his objective was right now.

–

The next morning was strenuous for Elena. She felt that sting again, which had already bothered her on the plane. Yet, she forced herself to get ready and make her way down to face the witch. Elena was not just a little nervous. She could barely hold it together and even though answers were all she wanted right now, she couldn't deny that she was nervous about the answers she might get.

Klaus and Elijah were already waiting for her; how were they always up before her?

"Good morning, gentlemen. Are we ready?"  
"We are, Elena." Once again it was Elijah who answered her. Klaus seemed distracted for some reason and it was unnerving to Elena.

"You don't have to come with us, Klaus. I'm sure Elijah and I can handle it."  
"I apologize, love. But there is no way I will let you go alone. Shall we?"  
"We shall. I'm not sure what to expect."  
"Cora will read your body and mind mostly. Hopefully she can determine what or who brought you back and why. She is very powerful."  
"I assume you only work with the best."  
"Indeed. I would never settle for mediocrity."

The witch lived about a mile away from the compound near a cemetery. Elena did not feel comfortable at all, but she had been in worse situations before. As if Klaus noticed her discomfort, he moved a little closer to her and their hands slightly touched. It made her feel safe and almost instantly her heartbeat slowed down.

At the door hang two little plants, making the little house a little bit more inviting. Klaus didn't deem it necessary to know; he simply opened the door and walked in.

"Cora?"  
"Yes, Klaus. I'm here. Just come inside."  
"I brought Elena and Elijah."  
"I assumed you would. Bring her in." 

Cora was an older woman, yet she was beautiful. Her long gray hair fell in curls down her back and she was wearing a dark blue dress with a light blue headband. Elena felt a connection to her instantly.

"Darling, I'm Cora. Don't be afraid, I will take good care of you. Just take a seat over here; we will begin momentarily. I'm just going to get some tea."  
"Thank you."

"Gentlemen, take a seat wherever you like."

Cora left only for a couple of minutes before she came back with two cups of tea. Elena smiled; of course neither Klaus nor Elijah would drink tea.

"Okay, gentlemen, once the ritual starts you are not allowed to speak nor move. I am using powerful forces and any disruption could cause fateful consequences. Am I clear?"  
Both nodded. So did Cora.

"Alright. Elena, I want you to drink some of this tea. It will help clear your mind and relax your body. It will make it easier for me to dive into your consciousness."

Dutifully, Elena took a sip of the tea Cora had handed her. It tasted like woods and a night in fall. Immediately, she began to feel sleepy and relaxed. Her body sank back into the chair. The white fog was back again and she was wondering if she would see the child again.

Minutes passed and Cora didn't say a word, Elena was wondering through the fog but did not see a thing. It was as white and bright as in her dreams.

"Elena, can you hear me?"  
"Yes, where are you?"

"I'm with you but only in your mind. I want you to try and focus on the moment you knew it was over. The moment you died."  
Elena tried to remember. She was in Klaus' bed, waiting for the fatigue to start. Something was pulling her away from the light, telling her to stop this nonsense and fight for her life. It was something inside of her.

"Good, very good. Now try to remember the last situation before you woke up.

Again, she tried to remember but she couldn't see anything.

"That is okay, let me help you."  
The fog was still there, she couldn't see anything, but she heard a voice.

"I'm sorry, I can't let you die. I can't let us die, mommy."


	5. Chapter 5

Screaming, Elena rose up from her trance. Cora looked at her with wide eyes and didn't say a word. She had heard the voice as well. Klaus and Elijah looked at Elena with confusion written all over their faces.

"Why were you screaming, Elena?" Klaus asked calmly. But Elena could hear the impatience in his voice. She couldn't look at him.  
"It's impossible."  
"What is impossible? Elena, talk to us."

„Elena, you are pregnant." Cora stated with finality in her voice.  
„No, no, I can't be. This is impossible."

Clearly it wasn't impossible. She had Sex with Klaus and apparently his hybrid gene made it possible for him to impregnate women. She looked at him and was about to start yelling when Elena saw the fear and disbelief in his eyes.

"She is pregnant. How is that possible? I can't, we can't."  
Elijah now looked at Elena. His eyes were as dark as the night.

"You slept with him?" Klaus shifted his attention towards Elijah.

"She did indeed, brother dear. There are women out there who like my charms."  
"But she is pure and you are a monster. Elena, how could you sleep with him?"  
"I don't see how this is any of your concern Elijah."

"You're carrying his child."

"And you rather it be yours, brother?"

"Shut up, Klaus. Cora, can you take it out?"  
"Are you insane? She will not take it out. It is my baby."  
"You don't deserve a child. Anyone deserves a child more than you."  
"Gentlemen, how about we settle down. This is not something we have to decide now."  
"There is nothing to decide."  
"Exactly, take the baby out of her, Cora. Now."

Elijah took a step towards Elena and grabbed her arm, though, only for a second. Elena, not in her control, pushed Elijah with her hand against his chest, and he flew across the room. And then Elena collapsed. Klaus was able to catch her before her head hit the ground.

When Elena woke up, she was on a comfortable chair surrounded by three pairs of eyes watching her. Cora gave her a glass of water.

"You did a number on our Elijah here."  
"Well, it seems I did a number on myself too."  
"I'm afraid that wasn't you. You're still human, Elena. Your baby however isn't. Klaus said you were able to hear them from the basement. I assume that was also the baby. From time to time it seems as though the abilities of him or her take over."  
"It's a girl."

"How do you know, love?"  
"Because I had a dream about her the night before we came to New Orleans. I thought it was a dream about my future. I was so hopeful that it was possible for me to have a normal life after all, but I was wrong. I'm carrying the child of the most powerful and most feared creature on the planet. A man who stops at nothing to get what he wants. I'm sorry, Elijah. About throwing you through the room."  
"Don't apologize to him." Klaus wasn't amused.  
"It's okay, Elena. I should apologize; I don't know what came over me, I should have never touched you like that."

"I can understand your confusion, Elijah. But I can't give this baby up."  
"You don't have to. I was just furious because I didn't understand. And because I was a little jealous."

"We know that, brother. We all know you fancy her and can't picture her with someone like me."  
"Boys, please don't start again. I will need both of you from now on. I can't imagine that this pregnancy will be a normal one."  
"I doubt it. And the baby's powers will only grow," said Cora. She was moving through the shelves in her living room, pulling out herbs and a jar. Filling it with different kinds, she stacked the whole jar full of it and then handed it to Elena.

"Drink it twice daily. This will keep the baby under control. It won't be easy, especially since you're human. We don't know what the baby craves and what exactly it is. You will want to hide it for as long as you can and always pretend that the father is someone else. If people find out that Klaus is the father, they will come after you. The most powerful creature and a baby with a human? Nature won't like it."

Elena started to worry. She was doubting everything and everyone and didn't know what she had gotten herself into.

"I can see you basically regretting it now, love."  
"Would you stop doubting me. I said I didn't regret it. I am overwhelmed, that is all."

"It is okay if you do. You didn't sign up for a baby."

"I didn't sign up for a lot of things and yet, they happened to me. Let's go back, I need a shower and something to eat."  
"Of course. Cora, we will be in touch. We will need more of that tea."  
"I will supply a ration and check up on her once a week."  
"Thank you, Cora. You are a gem."  
"Darling, you are the gem. And you will need all the strength you have. Your future is very unclear."

Everything inside of her started to shudder. She really was pregnant with Klaus' baby. A man she didn't trust and where even his own brother was shocked that she had slept with him. The world around her started to blur again. She forced herself to breathe. She didn't even notice that Klaus was guiding her back towards the car and then the compound. Only when her feet touched her own bedroom floors did she realize where she was. And then everything came out and Elena started to cry. All the confusion about her situation and the answers she had gotten came bursting out and she wasn't able to stop it. She didn't know how.

Klaus and Elijah didn't dare touch her or go close to her; her emotions were running high and it was possible that the baby would take over once more. Elijah did not want another throw across the room. Both of them helplessly looked at her and waited until it was over.

Elena only stopped crying when she felt exhaustion oberwhelming her. Her body went from harsh sobs into a state of numbness and within seconds she was asleep. Klaus and Elijah gave her some time to process and left the room.

"Finally. How is this going to work, Klaus? Did you ever think about that?"  
"Of course not. I didn't know I was capable of producing children."  
"How could you seduce her?"

"Actually, I didn't. She came at me."  
"You could have said no."  
"And why would I do that?"  
"Because you don't deserve her."

"But you do?"

"No, neither do I. She deserves a human who can make her happy and give her a normal life."

"It was her last night, Elijah. There was no one else."

"We need to protect her."  
"I know. I will do everything in my power to keep her and the baby safe."

"I can't believe you are going to be a father."  
"Marcel cannot find out. Do you understand? Under no circumstances can he know."

"No one can know. And that is why we need to prepare a story. Something believable; everybody is going to know that she is a doppelgänger as soon as they lay an eye on her."  
"I know, Elijah. How are we going to explain it?"

"We aren't. We will just introduce her as Elena Gilbert and leave it at that."  
"What if they ask why she is here."  
"Because she is looking for long lost family. She never found out anything about Katerina's bloodline and she has a lead that there might be someone here who can help her."  
"What would I do without the smart ideas of my older brother; I'm impressed. And it would make sense. We can say that we see the beneficial use in it as another doppelgänger would supply me with more blood for my hybrids."

The day passed and Elena kept sleeping while the brothers forged their plan into action. Within hours everybody in town knew about Elena Gilbert's presence. It was only a matter of time before Marcel would make his appearance to meet the infamous doppelgänger.

And surely enough, only a couple hours later, he knocked on the door of the compound. While Elena was just waking up, Elijah was trying to give her as much time as he could, before she had to meet Marcel. Klaus entered her room after a short knock and informed her of the plan and the presence of Marcel.

Marcel was the man who was currently the leader of the French Quarter and the former protégé of Klaus. Klaus had treated him like a son but was betrayed by him and now was fighting for his city. If Marcel knew about Klaus' involvement in Elena's pregnancy, there was no doubt, he would use it to his advantage.

When Elena was ready to meet him, she stepped outside with as much confidence as she could muster up.

"I've heard so much about the doppelgängers, and I've met Katerina a couple years ago, but it's still very interesting to see another one. I'm Marcel."  
"I'm Elena. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"A pleasure it is indeed. What brings you to my city?" Elena's face shot to Klaus for one second. His city?

"Oh yes, you only know of the stories the brothers have told you. But the Originals only helped built this city, I made it great. It is my city now."

"Well, you have a beautiful city here, Marcel. But I'm sure you already know why I'm here; as it is your city and all."

"Feisty and clever. And still preciously human. I know why you're here yes and I came to let you know that whatever you need, I'll gladly help you acquire it."

"I'm convinced that is not the only reason you came here, but let's pretend that it is. Thank you, I appreciate your help." Klaus and Elijah let out a smile at her words. Klaus was more and more convinced that it had been the best decision to bring her along. She was a variable Marcel couldn't calculate and it was already visible how much he was intrigued by her. Klaus could use that to his advantage. And that is why it was all the more important that he didn't find out about the pregnancy.

"I'm hosting a gala tomorrow as a yearly fundraiser for the victims of Katrina. I would love for you to attend and meet everyone."  
"It would be an honor. But unfortunately I have nothing to wear."  
"Don't worry, love. We've got it handled." It was the first time Klaus had actually said something. He had wanted the conversation between Marcel and Elena to flow naturally and he liked what he saw.

"Fantastic. I shall see the three of you tomorrow then."


	6. Chapter 6

It wasn't that Elena was nervous, but she felt a little uneasy. Marcel was too cocky and she couldn't place him properly just yet. He showed a lot of Klaus in him and that was always a dangerous trait. The morning sun was shining in Elena's room, filling it with warmth that Elena was missing these days. Klaus had filled her in on her story, but it still so confusing to her that she had to protect someone else besides her. Yes, she had protected or tried to protect her friends many times before, but this was different.

There was a little baby growing inside of her with supernatural powers. Powers that she wouldn't be able to fully control once they were getting stronger. She was afraid of her own body, yet she loved the baby with every inch of her heart.

During the afternoon, a soft knock interrupted Elena's nap. She seemed to be so much more tired these days, probably because the baby needed all her energy.

"Come in." Klaus came in, holding a rather large box in his hands.

"I thought I'd bring you a dress. I know you don't have any and I said I'd have it handled."  
"I'm sure it is going to look great. Thank you." "I immediately thought of you when I saw it." Elena nodded, she wasn't feeling well at all and all of a sudden, she was storming towards the bathroom, emptying the content of her breakfast into the toilet. Klaus was there, behind her, holding her hair away from her face. She stood up light-headed as she was and Klaus steadied her.

"I'm sorry, Elena."

"Please don't apologize. You didn't know."  
"Nonetheless, this should not have happened to you."  
"I made the decision to kiss you that night. It is as much my fault as it is yours."  
"This baby is going to be powerful."  
"I know. It was able to prevent my death not even a couple hours after it was created. What do you think this child will be capable of the more it grows?"  
"I don't know, and that scares me. I don't like things I can't control."  
"Clearly. Distract me, please. What should I expect from this even tonight?"  
"It is just a gala for the victims of Katrina. How fitting, don't you think?"  
"Well, the name definitely carries death."

"Marcel likes you."  
"I'm not sure what to think of him."  
"What do you mean?"  
"He is a lot like you. And I don't know what he's capable of or what his plan is."  
"Marcel wants to control the situation. He doesn't like that I am here and that I will be staying for a while."

"But we are just here because Cora is here." Klaus didn't look at her.

"Klaus?" "What, Elena?"

"Is that the only reason why we are here?"

"No, it is not. I want to take New Orleans back. It is my city and Marcel took it from me."

"You had this plan to come here before you knew I was alive?"  
"Yes, I was planning the move even before I drained you of your blood."  
"Why am I here then?"  
"Because of Cora."

"I don't believe you. I'm sure, she could have come to Mystic Falls."  
"Elena, don't.."  
"What are you not telling me?" "I did not want to go without you. Not when I found out you were alive."  
"You told me Cora was the only witch that could help me so you could lure me here?"  
"Cora is the only witch who is capable of helping you."  
"But I didn't have to come here. I could have lived in peace, in Mystic Falls."  
"You wouldn't have been with me."  
"So you made that decision for me?" Elena grew more and more angry. She could feel the rage building inside of her. Klaus took a step towards her.

"Calm down, Elena. You know how I am; you know that I take what I want." "Don't tell me to calm down, Klaus. You had no right to bring me here and take that decision out of my hand."  
"I needed you by my side."  
"What about what I need?"  
"I can give you everything you need."  
"It doesn't seem like you can let me make my own decisions."  
"Elena." "Don't. You need to get out."  
"I will not leave you like this." He took another step towards Elena, leaving her with practically no space between them. For Elena, that was enough. She reached out, grabbed his arm and threw him across the room and through the door. The door broke and Klaus slid over the floor outside on the deck. Sounds of shattered wood and the bending metal border on the deck filled the air. Within seconds, Klaus was back on his feet and Elijah was right next to him. Elena was furious.

"What is going on here?" Elijah looked back and forth between Klaus and her. "He didn't want to leave, so I guess the baby made him."  
"Guess you know how it feels now, huh brother?"  
"Shut up Elijah. This is not the moment. Elena, please calm down."  
"Leave me alone. You lied to me."  
"I have lied to you before, yet you slept with me."  
"Brother, this might not be the right time to bring that up."  
"Elijah, did you know?"  
"Did I know about what?"  
"That I could have stayed in Mystic Falls." Elijah looked away. He had known, his tell was the same as his brother's.

"You two are disgusting. And bad at lying. I expected it from him, but not from you Elijah."

"Thank you, love."  
"You said it yourself, I know how you are."  
"I apologize, Elena. But I saw where he was coming from."  
"You mean that he didn't want to be without me? Are you serious?"  
"Elena, please, calm down. This is not good for the baby."  
"The baby is fine. It can handle Klaus."

"Yes, I didn't want to be without you either."  
"How is this happening? How can you two be so selfish?"  
"It is because we love you." Elijah was trying to reason with her and failed miserably.  
"That doesn't give you the right to make decisions for me. You don't own me." She started walking towards the two; her rage took over completely. Klaus and Elijah now took a step back from her. She couldn't hurt them but she could hurt herself in the process.

"Listen to me, Elena. You are here now, it is done. There is no reason for you to behave like this."  
Elena took a deep breath, she felt the dizziness coming.

"Oh, oh." She fainted before she could even take another step or grab hold of something. Again, Klaus caught her and carried her to her bed.

"We need a third party. Where is Rebecca? Maybe she can appeal to her."  
"Klaus, this is getting out of hand; already."

"I know, Elijah. Okay? This isn't helping."  
"You and I both know that it was bound to happen."

"I don't care that it happened. She is still here. That's all I care about."  
"And as long as that is all you care about, she will never care about you."

"At least I know she is safe."

"That is not enough for me."  
"You know that she will have to choose eventually."  
"I'm prepared for the outcome. Just as Damon and Stefan were. She is worth it."  
"You don't have to tell me."

"I'll give Rebecca a call and ask her to shorten her travels in Europe. Maybe another woman will be helpful."  
"Tell her that she needs to stop her feud with Elena."  
"She will, as soon as she knows about the baby."


	7. Chapter 7

Elena hated fainting; she felt so weak. But she was human, what did she expect? While she was opening the box that Klaus had given her before her outbreak of rage, she contemplated her newfound strength. It was borrowed, yes. As soon as the baby was born, she would just be human again, and as much as she liked the power, she couldn't wait for the fainting to stop again.

She was caressing her stomach, when she felt a little nudge. It wasn't possible that her baby was nudging her already, Elena probably imagined it as she was still weak.  
"I know you can hear me somehow, little one. We need to come to an understanding. Tonight, you cannot, under any circumstances take over, ok?" She was talking to her stomach, Elena couldn't believe it. It was though, as if the baby understood her, all of a sudden, Elena felt a lot calmer and in balance. She would make it through this night without Marcel finding out about her pregnancy.

The dress Klaus got her was beautiful, but she hadn't expected anything else. It was shining gold made of silk and would fit her perfectly. Luckily, her stomach wasn't showing yet or she would not have been able to wear it. It was held around her neck with a black necklace which was laced through the fabric and would make any jewelry unnecessary. It had cutouts around the waist and would practically guarantee that Elena stood out. With the box, Klaus had put a pair of golden Louboutins. To match her dress, she curled her hair and fixed them in a loose ponytail at the lower part of her head to put the necklace on display. Two strands of hair fell around her face to soften the image. She decided to go with a strong make-up to add a touch of drama.

Elena still wasn't pleased that Klaus and Elijah had lied to her; so many things had changed in her life over the past couple of days and she could handle it. But a lie was something she didn't want to have to accept. She knew Klaus was a twisted man, but she had expected so much more from Elijah. Elena knew that he was smitten with her, but he had so much more control over his emotions. He had betrayed her before and he had left her before, why couldn't he this time? Elena wanted to forget everything that had to do with the brothers; she didn't want to be stuck between two other brothers again. It had been such a hassle with Stefan and Damon.

As soon as she stepped down the stairs, all eyes were on her. Klaus and Elijah were already standing there waiting for her to follow. Their eyes widened for a second before they could get it under control. She was glad that she was dressed this way. At least, she felt comfortable and sexy. It was hard enough these days to be herself.

Klaus stepped towards her, but she held out a hand to stop him. "I do not want to talk to either of you. I will enjoy this evening and try to convince myself that this is a normal gala just as we had them at home. You and your plans will not concern me for one night."  
"I simply wanted to state that you look breathtaking. I knew the dress would look great."

"Thank you." Fortunately, Elijah didn't even start to say anything.

Elena took a step towards the door and Klaus and Elijah followed quickly. The car was waiting outside and Elena managed her way inside.

"Listen, Elena. I won't apologize for the decisions I made, but tonight you have to be careful."  
"I said that I won't concern myself with your plans tonight."  
"I'm not saying that you have to, but Marcel will try and get close to you."  
"So let him. I know my story."  
"I'm sure my brother means a different kind of close."  
"Sure enough, I know exactly what Klaus meant, Elijah. Thank you. Maybe he will let me make my own decisions."  
"Elena."  
"Don't Elena me. You can't play the game and not expect me to push back. You've made your choice, now you have to deal with the consequences."  
Elijah opened his mouth to say something but closed it again. He could understand that Elena was mad, yet, he didn't want her to make unwise decisions based on her anger towards him and his brother.

"Please, just don't do anything you would regret."

The rest of the ride was very quiet and luckily it wasn't a very long one. On the other side of the door, a young man opened the door and held out his hand to help Elena step out of the car. The location looked stunning, it was beautifully decorated and lights made it shine through the entire street. She waited for the men to catch up and then headed her way towards the entrance.

Klaus took charge of talking to the security guy at the entrance.

"Mikaelson for Three."  
"Surely, Sir. Let me check the list. Ah, here you are. Have an enjoyable night."

As stunning as the place had looked from the outside, the inside was even more grant. The walls were decorated with flowers and lights and white tables were spread across the entire room to have enough seating opportunities for the guest. A big dance floor was in front of a little stage on which a band played soft music.

"I would ask you to dance with me, but I'm sure you are still too angry to consider it."  
"You're right, Klaus. You can't expect to do things and simply get away with it. But if you want to start making up for it, go get me something to drink."  
"Careful, Elena. I'm still me. I don't like to be pushed."

"You should have thought about that before."

Klaus headed off to the bar and Elijah was left with her standing there.

"Won't you say anything?"  
"What is there to say, Elena? You are mad and right now there is probably nothing I could say to make it better." "I appreciate that. But I still want to have a fun night."  
"What do you want to do?"  
"Dance."  
"But you didn't want to dance with Klaus." "That doesn't mean I don't want to dance at all." "I understand."

"Truly, Elijah. You don't understand what she is saying?" Marcel had stepped in to now be right in front of Elena. "Hello Marcel."

He took Elena's hand and kissed it slightly. "Hello, darling. You look stunning if it isn't obvious."  
"Thank you, Marcel. It's beautiful here."  
"I apologize for Elijah's behavior. He was never truly good at understanding hints. So allow me to step in. Would you like to dance?" "Gladly. At least one can understand what I was saying."

Elena took off to dance with Marcel and secretly enjoyed the teasing of Elijah a little bit. She could never like Marcel; she saw right through his façade, but it was fun to see Elijah squirm.  
Marcel guided Elena to the dance floor and took charge quickly.  
While she actually enjoyed herself very much throughout the night, at a certain point, she got tired and only wanted to go home. Marcel had asked her a few more questions but had mostly kept it casual. The night had been about getting to know the important people in New Orleans and test out how they reacted to her. Klaus had not interrupted Elena and Marcel once. He had been her host and she had spent most of her night with him. It was suspicious and Elena didn't trust it one bit.

It was like her alarm clock went off screamingly the minute Klaus joined her by the car, accompanied by Elijah.

"Did you have fun tonight, love?" "I did, thank you. And the dress was the perfect choice, I got so many compliments."  
"I knew you would." "Did you two have fun?"  
"I don't know about brother dear here, but I enjoyed myself."  
"What matters is that Marcel didn't find out about you and your true plans," mumbled Elijah. "Surely, Elijah. That is what matters." "I think he is a little sour because you did not dance with him."

"He had the chance, but didn't take it."


	8. A note to all of you

I have been reading and re-reading this story. I was not happy with the story quite as much as I wanted. But I'm currently working on it and will repost it shortly. Thank you for all your sweet comments and I hope you will come back and read my new approach. I do like the whole idea of where this story was headed!

xoxo Allthingsanii


End file.
